Warmth
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: While out on a date, Jeanne underestimates the weather and Mamoru feels bad for her. But is frustrated by her lack of awareness about the influence of her sexuality. Causing him to become protective of her and turned on at the same time. Jeankasa, Genderbend, Female JeanxMale Mikasa, Fluff, light lemon, *Oneshot* Modern A/U. rule 63, cute


**Well, apparently my last JeanKasa genderbend was really popular so I wrote another**

 **Jeanne and Mamoru go on a date together**

 **fluffyness ensues**

Jeanne walked down the street silently, watching her breath in the cold night air. Every now and again peering up at her dark-haired boyfriend shyly, her cheeks red from more than just the cold. She had never really dated guys with long hair before, but Mamoru made it look so good that it hurt.

She was wearing a black turtleneck jumper with a slit around the chest, Japanese style if you will. Sure, it was corny, but she felt good about herself when wearing it so, whatever. She was also wearing a pair of fitting dark blue jeans and ankle boots; which had worked as Mamoru had looked rather pleased. However, there was one crucial thing she was missing which was becoming a problem for her.

After realizing what she had forgotten later on she mentally cursed herself but it was too late to turn back. So she had just gone with fuck it and decided to go out and would worry about it later. Though she hadn't really thought about how many people would be staring at her while she was running in such an outfit.

When she had rushed out of the house to meet him earlier, she had forgotten a jacket. She had grabbed everything else being able to stuff them in her pockets. But forgot to grab a coat out of worry of being late. But to be fair, it had been warmer when she had left so she had thought she wouldn't need one. But now that it was the evening, the temperature had dropped drastically.

It was the middle of autumn for crying out loud, the weather was warmer during the day but during the evening you could tell it wasn't summer anymore. Reminding Jeanne of how foolish she had been to not be so prepared when it came to going on a date during the late afternoon into the night. But then again everyone made mistakes.

Mamoru was wearing his usual red scarf around his neck, it was his signature ascot by this point. A white short sleeved shirt with black under sleeves sown on, blue jeans and a pair of converse. On top, he was wearing a duffel coat, which had been embarrassing to know her boyfriend had been more prepared than her. However, upon arriving had insisted she was fine.

They had gone out to a bar for a few drinks and had a laugh together, then later got some food together. All things considered it had been a pretty good night, no stresses or pressures. It had been fun and casual, everything happening naturally and no air of pressure. It had been ages since they had seen each other so of course they were affectionate with one another.

She had been shy when speaking to him, as she tried to act mature and proper instead of jumping all over him like she want to. But Mamoru pulled her into his arms quickly, pressing her into his chest and burying his nose in her hair. But she could tell he was happy to see her, later winding her arms around him affectionately.

Work and college had been getting in the way but they made it work. Thank god for social media as it made things a lot easier when unable to see one another. Meaning they could call, text, Skype and snap-chat. Allowing them to contact to one another and speak when they were unable to stay over became too busy.

Jeanne shivered, gripping her arms around her tightly, trying to keep herself warm using friction. She may have been daft enough to forget a jacket, but she knew basic survival skills. Not realizing she was pushing her chest and causing them to jiggle as she tried to circulate warmth through her body.

Mamoru couldn't stop staring at her, though he was trying not to look obvious about it. His cheeks red from more than just the cold. Not wanting another person to see Jeanne's chest. All night he had been subtly glaring at any ballsy men who attempted to make a move. He knew Jeanne was bisexual, but a sole monogamist with whoever she was with.

He loved that Jeanne wore this for him, as he had never seen Jeanne be so bold before. Finding her confidence with her body more attractive, as well as her confidence in general. He had never met a woman like her, let alone someone who admired and cared for him as strongly as she did towards him. Finding it cute that he was her first crush.

However, he worried about other people staring at her and the fact she would be cold without a jacket. When she first arrived, he offered to take her home to retrieve it but she insisted she would be fine. However, he had kept his eyes on her the entire night making sure nobody tried anything funny with her.

Her cheeks were red from the cold and her hands were going white, visibly shivering despite her stubbornness. Trying her hardest not to be a bother to him despite him actually being worried. Knowing he already had his hands full keeping an eye on his adopted sister Erin, what with all the antics she tended to get up to.

He then sighed heavily; Jeanne was the type of woman who would never openly admit something in front of him. She was a shy girl despite her pride and hated being a bother to people she cared for. He then slowly removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders gently, not wanting her to get sick. Besides, he was warm enough as it was and his scarf would help contain heat.

Jeanne blushed at his gesture, it felt like something out of a Shoujo anime or novel. Only having dreamed about this sort of think happening behind closed doors and not in real life. She turned her gaze to him her cheeks red from more than just the cold, a look of concern on her face despite his kindness.

"W… Won't you get cold?" she asked hesitantly feeling guilty at his gesture. She didn't want him to have to feel forced to give up his coat for her sake despite appreciating it. It was her fault for being so careless when getting ready after all, not his. She was simply being punished for her own actions and unprepared state.

"I can last till my place" he replied. He didn't mind getting a chill if it meant she was ok, compared to him she had been in a worse state than him and he had been worrying about her the entire date. Sure the alcohol in her system earlier would have kept her warm, but that was simply a flush and would easily pass leaving her vulnerable.

Jeanne could only stare in awe. How could one person be so cool? It just didn't seem real, like this whole moment was a dream and she was actually asleep on a table. Just when she didn't think she could fall harder for him than she already was, proving himself to be her dream guy. She really had met the perfect guy.

She then nuzzled up in his coat shyly, burying her nose in the fake fur hood. It was still really warm and carried his scent, making her feel happy and comfortable. Like she was being hugged by his warmth. His embrace all around her and protecting her from the cold, keeping her safe from the chilly autumn temperature.

Mamoru's blush intensified as he gazed at her with fondness, she really had no idea of how cute she looked right now, but that made it even better. Having no idea just how much of an affect she had on him. The effect she was innocently unaware of her own appeal made it even better, bringing out his protective side.

She looked like a little eskimo, her face buried in a warm hood and her fingertips barely poking out of the end. It was way too big on her but at least she was warm. The very sight of her right now made him want to cuddle her. Just to grab her in his arms and never let go, hell she was bringing out more than affection in him right now.

He took a deep breath trying to compose himself and not give away his aroused state of mind. "Hey Jeanne, you still have keys?" he asked bluntly trying not to show how desperate he was. It was taking all the mental concentration he had not to pop a boner. I mean despite his stoic nature he was still a guy after all.

Jeanne blinked and nodded quickly "Yeah" she replied in a confused tone. She didn't really understand his change in attitude but she had come to accept it after being with him for so long. Why would he ask? She had told him when she arrived that she had everything aside from a coat.

Mamoru smiled playfully, hiding the mischievous glint in his eyes with his bangs. "Good" he replied in a pleased tone. He planned on taking advantage of that outfit and punishing her for dressing so sexy in public. She wouldn't be going home tonight, he had plans to warm his little eskimo up.


End file.
